Poems for Sakura
by The Silence of Heartbreak
Summary: Some short poems centered around Team Kakashi and X/Saku mostly Saso/Saku pairing Rated T for angst and confusing concept. Written on whims and how I feel at the moment and influenced by feelings or experiences.
1. The Deadly Game

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Pairing: Team Kakashi including Sasuke; Saso/Saku**

* * *

**The Deadly Game**

She was thought to be dead **(not alive, gone, gone). **

She returned but not alone **(new friend or lover?). **

Not possible they saw her die **(gone insane, not possible). **

They saw her and rejoiced **(happy, happy, she's back). **

She looked at them in disgust** (no don't touch, don't taint).**

Her team saw her and couldn't believe it **(she's here, she's here).**

The man stepped forward** (she's mine, she's mine).**

The men's mouth went open in shock **(not theirs, not theirs).**

The man put an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck **(mine, mine). **

She smiled and looked at them with distaste.

They all left her, abandoned her. She couldn't think, worried daily.

They came back, she left **(their turn, their turn).**

They broke, but she was already broken** (poor doll, porcelain cracked). **

They searched **(couldn't find, all lost).**

She came back new, but not the **same (no porcelain, now wood).**

She found someone new **(new master, new friends).**

She wasn't a doll anymore** (can think, thoughts unclouded). **

Only one person could control her **(now strings, no porcelain). **

His amber eyes surveyed them pulling her closer to him **(mine, mine). **

Her dark emerald eyes showed distrust and disgust at them **(not yours, his, all his).**

She was just like him **(all wood, no porcelain).**

Her cloak floated around her in the wind **(black with red clouds, so pretty).**

She kept looking at them **(ew don't touch, don't taint).**

She threw them something **(what is it? open it! open it!).**

Inside was a note **(read it! read it!).**

They all looked at her and her puppeteer **(all wood, new strings).**

They disappeared from sight **(gone in the wind, silent moves).**

They looked at the note in their hands **(read it now! hurry! hurry!).**

The note was read aloud **(all sad, no joy).**

All joy was gone **(cry, cry).**

They drove her away broken **(poor doll, porcelain cracked).**

They found her and he fixed her **(no more porcelain, all wood).**

She works for them now **(new friends, old ones enemies).**

They wouldn't believe it; they would get her back **(steal her back, ours, ours).**

She's not theirs **(ours, ours, all ours).**

They will get the puppet that replaced their doll and fix her **(no more wood, no more strings, more porcelain).**

They race to get their things **(ours, ours, all ours).**

They will leave to get their once-doll-now-puppet and fix her **(no more man all ours). **

They will try, but they broke her behind repair **(poor doll, porcelain cracked).**

He made her into something new **(all wood, new strings).**

She doesn't want them, but him **(puppeteer, her puppeteer).**

He fixed her to be the same **(both puppets, all wood, just a heart).**

She won't go back **(no porcelain, wants wood).**

She and her puppeteer will live forever **(all his, all hers for eternity).**

They won't lose hope **(all hope, no fruit).**

They will play this game forever **(all theirs, all his, never sharing).**

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think please. Good/bad? Review!


	2. From Porcelain to Wood and Back Again

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Couples: Saso/Saku early age to Shippuden **

**I got the idea while reading a fic about the Akatsuki taking care of lil Sakura so this is my inspiration drawn from it. If you are confused with anything please notify me and I will tell you what it means.**

* * *

**Porcelain from Wood and Back Again**

Everyone tells her what to do, what to say, what to wear.

They dress her up like a doll and treat her like a toy.

No one understands her. No one tries.

They tell her what to feel, what to think, what to believe in.

She doesn't know right from wrong, what is real or what is fake.

No one allows her to live her life. She's their doll. A toy for them to play with.

No emotions displayed on her porcelain doll-like face.

She stands up for things she doesn't know and persecutes things she doesn't care.

She will what they ask **(what to see, what to smell)** and will do their bidding **(fell this, hate that)**.

She doesn't understand, doesn't know **(can't think, can't feel)**.

All her life **(do this, do that)** what's good for her **(eat this, eat that)**.

She doesn't know what's real anymore, so diluted is her mind.

Fantasy is where she lives and plays; all day, everyday. Never once entering the world of reality.

She lets them do this; she doesn't care. She's the doll they all control.

She used to be a puppet. A pretty little thing; controlled by once.

But her puppeteer left her all alone **(no more strings)**.

He left, she broke. No more puppeteer, no more puppet.

They took her; made her a doll **(no strings, just listen)**.

They made her porcelain out of wood **(so puppet, all alone)**.

They made him angry, he left **(forgot about her)**.

They said it was okay **(porcelain from wood)**.

They would make it okay **(took him away, got her)**.

They said he would come back **(never did, gone forever)**.

She became their doll **(no more wood, no more strings)**.

She became like the rest **(all the same, none unique)**.

She's now a doll forever more** (no longer a puppet)**.

The doll makers came and gave her away **(new home, no chance)**.

Given away with a new master **(no strings, no will)**.

He came back, took her away **(wood from porcelain)**.

He came back; made her new **(new strings, new will)**.

She's now a puppet again.

Her puppeteer is back **(never leaving, never again)**.

She's back again always with him, never leaving **(always there, going nowhere)**.

He says he's sorry **(so sorry, didn't mean it)**.

He won't leave again **(oh no, never again)**.

He won't let them take her **(all his no one else's)**.

He says she's his puppet **(no porcelain)**.

He says she's not a doll **(all wood, all strings)**.

Now she's forever a puppet with only one master **(only one, not many)**.

No more porcelain, no more glass.

She's thinking now **(I can do this and that)**.

She knows what's wrong and what's right **(this bad, that good)**.

She's wood from porcelain, now the strings.

Always with puppeteer, never going back **(no more porcelain, only wood and strings)**.


	3. Irony

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Couples: Saso/Saku early age to Shippuden **

* * *

**Irony**

They left **(she stayed)**.

They came back **(she stayed home)**.

They went to go see her **(she wouldn't let them in).**

They tried **(she blocked the door)**.

They wanted to see if she was fine **(no not fine heartbroken)**.

HE pushed past wanting to get in **(she opened the door)**.

They saw her **(she was beautiful)**.

HE went inside **(she locked them out)**.

They were shocked **(she didn't care)**.

They walked away **(she stayed with HIM)**.

They walked to a tower **(she got ready to leave)**.

They asked what was going on **(she changed into wood)**.

They wanted to know** (she wouldn't tell them)**.

They wanted to know about their doll **(she had no more porcelain)**.

They wanted answers **(she was leaving with HIM)**.

They went back **(she was gone)**.

They found a note **(she left it for anyone)**.

They grew sad **(she was happy)**.

They stayed **(she left)**.

They went looking **(she saw them from her hiding place)**.

They found her **(she just looked at them)**.

They tried to bring her back **(she stayed with HIM)**.

This was a life of **irony**.


	4. A Broken Doll's Revenge

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Couples: implied Sasu/Saku Early age to Shippeuden**

* * *

** A Broken Doll's Revenge**

You said that you loved me **(lies)**.

You said you would take care of me **(more lies)**.

You said you took care of me **(LIAR!)**.

All lies. You never loved me** (you hate me)**.

You never took care of me **(you "forgot").**

You would never take of me **(you hate me remember?)**.

You never would anything! Don't you get tired of lying?

You say all these things that you never mean **(don't you ever get tired?)**.

You live a lie **(can't you see or do you believe?)**.

It seems you even believe your own lies. Such a pathetic little creature **(one so easily fooled)**.

So gullible **(stupid little things)**.

You think you can fool me? **(Ha! No more!)**

Never again **(you lost your change)**.

You left without a good-bye **(they blamed me)**.

You came back **(they blamed themselves in joy)**.

You say you love me, but I know **(you're a liar)**.

So leave me be or I shall strike against you **(you would never expect me too)**.

You didn't believe **(so you pursued me still)**.

Now as you know as your lying on the floor **(a broken doll is still useful see)**.

I told you that I would strike **(but who would believe someone associated with a liar?)**.

Maybe if you hadn't lied so much you would've believed me.


	5. Neverending

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Couples: Saso/Saku Early age to Shippeuden**

* * *

**Neverending**

She used to beleive in fairy tales **(oh so niave)**.

She used to think everything was perfect **(lies, all lies).**

But then **it **happened **(good things end, bad things begin).**

Her family slaughtered infront of her oh-so innocent eyes **(gone, all gone).**

Little girl saw everyone happy** (so happy, oh so happy).**

She tried to fit in** (didn't work).**

She tried to hide **(HE found her).**

Always working never playing **(porcelain cracked anyway).**

HE always found her **(never could hide).**

She grew up protected **(always watching never playing).**

They left, HE stayed **(helped her as always).**

She got stronger **(they got weaker).**

She stayed with HIM **(always by his side).**

She left with HIM** (they came back to a blood stained house).**

All she left was a note **(they read it and cried).**

She was gone forever with HIM **(no more porcelain all gone).**

She helped HIM defeat them as something new** (no more porcelain, now wood).**

They didn't understand their new blood stained home **(because she wasn't there).**

Nothing made sense to them **(they lost, she won).**

It doesn't mattter now because she's with HIM **(thats all that matters).**

She's with HIM and them **(black and red clouds).**

Now and forever **(for eternity).**

**Neverending.**


	6. A Slowly Mending Heart

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Couples: Sakura Early Age to Shippeuden**

* * *

**Slowly Mending Heart**

A heart slowly and painfully broken.

A girl who lives the remains of a once perfect heart.

The remains no one lets heal.

Always broken only slowly mending.

All the pieces are so slowly sewing themselves back together.

So many pieces are being remade.

Taken, pieces never given back.

So many pieces stolen or given away.

Never to be seen again so they must be replaced.

A heart that yearns for love that no one wants to give it.

No one wants the poor Frakenstiened heart.

No one wants to help sew it back together with the new pieces.

So until that time when someone wants to help she'll be there slowly mending her Frakensteined heart.


	7. Why?

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Couples: Sakura and Gaara Early Age to Shippeuden**

* * *

**Why?**

She's sitting there crying because she believes no one loves her.

Again she sits like everyday but this time with no tears.

She hated them and wish she could go back in time.

She wanted to believe that her parents were alive again.

She wanted to believe that someone loved her.

She knew no one did though no one could love her.

She wanted to know why.

Why people left people hurting in the street.

Why people started wars for their children to grow up in.

Why people couldn't just get along in life.

Why there were barriers between people in the world.

She looked to the sky contemplating the qeustions roving around in her mind.

Her inner self wondered about the qeustions as well giving no answer.

As she heard footsteps approaching she figured out the answer.

They were afraid of everything.

The footsteps stopped behind her and asked a simple qeustion.

"Why don't you love anymore?"

And she simply said, "Because everyone is to afraid to love me or anything else."

With that said she simply looked at the taller man before grabbing his hand.

"That is why no one loves and why there is war. Because of a fear they do not understand."

With her final statement the broken blossom and the broken boy of sand walked off together.

* * *

**ok ik not my usual method of writing but i wrote it as it came to me just now while im listening to the song Tell Me Why by Declan Galbraith. Please leave me your opinions on this because i usually do not write my poems like this.**

**-Esther The Silently Crying Angel of Death**


	8. Departure from Life

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Couples: Sakura (inspired by a fic i'm reading where she is turned into a vampire)**

* * *

To which it concerns I'll have you know.

I am not just a thing for show.

I kill for my need and I live for the thrill.

When causing you nightmares, gives me a chill.

I love your screams of pain and agony ringing in my ears.

So sweet is your blood that flows your veins given so easily to me.

As your heart slows down and you feel mind numbing cold;

I'll smile because the look on your face's never grow old.

I'm always sure that I'll never be caught.

Even Father Time does not have my clock.

You and your race will never stop me and mine because we will never run out of time.

You may run and try to hide, but oh that just makes me want nothing more to see you cry.

You may run and run as fast as you can, but believe me you are not the Gingerbread Man.

So why do you try to make a show of nothing more than a little boy old?

Because my dear friends you're thinking you've found cure, but oh you can't be sure.

There is no cure my pet because we will always be best over you yet.

No crosses, or garlic, or silly little bullets of silver not lead.

No suns or stakes threw the heart.

So now love sleep it's time for me to Depart.

**Departure from Life**

* * *

****

Sakura is talking or leaving a note to Konoha or the world. I have a Sakura/Sasori and Deidara/Hinata fic in mind, but it needs a title. If you wish to help please leave it in your review or p.m me.

**I hope you like it. Reviews are nice. I am working on my other stories please be patient and if you wish to read any other poems please visit my deviantart account: Evilnekopuppetmaster. Thank you**

Esther


	9. Painful Irony

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Couples: Sakura/Sasori**

* * *

When I hear the call of my name I feel nothing.

As they call my name I turn my back on them.

I wonder how it feels the irony of it all to them.

I don't care I'm going to my puppeteer.

It won't take me long to reach him.

I wonder how long it takes them to give up on me.

* * *

And as the Blossom of Konoha turned around she found her answers. Hurt is what this Irony feels like for its reflected on their features. Pain as realization downs on them that she will never come back. And as she is held closely by the Puppet Master of the Dead their faces turn determined to  
never give up.

* * *

I'll make this leaving painful.

* * *

They disappear from site leaving behind the people of _Painful Irony._

**Painful Irony**

9/22/08 (date made)

* * *

****

Sakura is talking or leaving a note to Konoha or the world. I have a Sakura/Sasori and Deidara/Hinata fic in mind, but it needs a title. If you wish to help please leave it in your review or p.m me.

**I hope you like it. Reviews are nice. I am working on my other stories please be patient and if you wish to read any other poems please visit my deviantart account: Evilnekopuppetmaster. Thank you**

Esther


	10. Bloody Cherry Blossom

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Couples: Sakura/Sasori**

* * *

They think she is there **(lies).**

They believe she is good **(more lies).**

Oh, but they don't know** (clueless).**

She is at their tower **(where is that scroll?).**

She can't go back **(where is it?!).**

She needs to get _them_** (hiding in the scroll).**

She needs them to go to Him **(she needs him, he needs _them_).**

She craves the feel of the red wine more than Him **(Ah! There it is!).**

She travels to meet Him with _them_ in her hand **(found the scroll, find Him).**

She passes those who think of good things** (Oh the irony of passing).**

They stare in shock **(do you feel it?).**

She meets Him in a familiar place **(this irony is so sweet).**

They watch as she smiles a cruel smile at them **(the red wine shall fall yet).**

She has already given Him _them_ so that she can once again feel the red wine flow down her body **(she waits anxious).**

He smirks and releases _them_ and she smiles a wicked smile **(who first?).**

She tenses ready to attack, but He calls her back **(no not them).**

He says that letting them live brings those who chase more pain **(evil smiles bring more pain of irony).**

She grins wickedly and turns away **(not now go away).**

As she sprints away He grins **(His all His).**

He turns away from those of no red wine spilled **(they know his).**

He speaks only one sentence before He leaves **(Oh yes His).**

**"She is lovely yes? My little Bloody Cherry Blossom."**

**Bloody Cherry Blossom**

**Esther (penname)**

**_9/26/08 (date made)_**

**

* * *

**

ok well umm flames are welcomed and i mite hve the new story up in a bout a week if i can think of a title and btw it is rated M

**-Esther**


	11. Puppeteer's Blossom

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Pairings: Sasori/Sakura During Shippuden**

* * *

_My little puppet why do you fear?_

_Is it something I said my dear?_

_Oh them don't worry if they come after you._

_Please you don't look good in blue._

_Put on that dress it looks nice._

_The black ruffle skirt and nice red top make you look so pretty._

_Now come on lets go face your fears._

_Now now little blossom come now we must hurry to greet them_

_Please little blossom behave and do not hurt them._

_They could be your new toys, puppet._

* * *

All the while to meet Them the blossom puppet and her master were calmly talking.

The puppet nervous what They would think.

The master calm.

They approached the meeting place **(she in front him behind).**

They came to a stop **(she in front him behind).**

They tensed as he moved **(she in front him behind hands around waist).**

They demanded he release her.

He just laughed at them.

He shook his head and sighed putting his head in her neck resting there.

She pet him softly** (trying to explain).**

They didn't **(want to)** understand and attacked them** (him).**

A wall of puppets came and stopped them.

When the wall broke down nothing was there but written in the dirt was a simple message to them.

It made them angry to think about the underlying meanings of it.

They raced off to their homes to report the message never leaving their minds.

_"She's my blossom."_

**Puppeteer's Blossom**

**-Esther**

**08**

* * *

**hope you like it and sasori is talking to sakura in the first part and i might hopefully get my new story up when i find a title for it**

**-Esther**


	12. Karma's Revenge

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Pairings: Sasori/Sakura During Shippuden**

* * *

They watch as she ran towards **_Him_ (running, fleeing from them to Him).**

She ran back towards the one she had destroyed it seems oh so long ago **(yes fleeing away from them).**

No longer tied down by the weight of her once inviting home turned cold and unforgiving** (they made it that way).**

**_He_** looked on in glee as she ran towards **_Him_ (she was fleeing to _Him_, not them).**

She ran as though nothing else mattered **(the cats of Heaven at her heels).**

They screamed and ran after her determined to get her back to them **(she was theirs).**

She ran faster than them straight into **_His_** arms **(when did she get faster than them?).**

**_He_** just smirked as she nuzzled her head into **_His_** chest her pink hair contrasting against **_His_** black and red coat** (they watched amazed as he nuzzled back).**

They were almost on them when suddenly a swirl of blossoms the lightest shade of pink there was floated around them and took her away with** _Him_ (it couldn't be).**

She willing went off to**_ them_** and left them behind** (she always said Karma if taken in bad doses could hurt you more than a thousand knives).**

They approached the spot where she used to be and looked at the ground frustration and confusion evident **(how just how could she?).**

There in the ground burned into the grass for all eternity said something they didn't **(refused to)** understand.

**She told you so, now she's mine.**

**Karma's Revenge**

**_~EstherSilentlyCryingAngelofDeath_**

**_1:11:08_**

* * *

**hope you like it and yup thought this up at 1 something in the morning while listening to my rock playlist on youtube and i might hopefully get my new story up when i find a title for it**

**-Esther**


	13. Tolerance:From a Puppet Master's Blossom

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Pairings: Saso/Saku**

* * *

**T**aking in the sounds of the night

**O**n the treetops high above the city streets, waiting

**L**ooking below anxiously

**E**njoying the view seeing the people scurrying like ants

**R**unning from place to place buying what they can

**A**nxiously waiting in their little lines

**N**one can see him for he's like a ghost

**C**ausing havoc wherever he goes

**E**veryone, but his **blossom**, scurries in fear of him, **The Puppet Master**.

**__****_17:12:08_****

* * *

**

ok so i posted my new story and i wish some ppl would review and yes this was a web design assignment to do but i like it

**-Esther**


End file.
